


欲瘾

by Ryomorin28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryomorin28/pseuds/Ryomorin28
Summary: 邻居之间的故事，没什么好看的，狗血就完事了*该梗有参考，并非全部原创，请注意，并非这篇全都是“我的”





	1. Chapter 1

她数不清这是第几个美丽女郎生气地摔门而去，当然也没有人知道到底房间内发生了什么，她和 Lancer 开着家门在客厅打游戏。她用余光目送女人的离开， Lancer 什么表示都没有。这一局还没有结束，但是她觉得有些遗憾，夹杂着痛快和得意，毕竟自己似乎碰上了一出如她所愿的好戏。

后脚库丘林也出了房门，表情平静，丝毫看不出有任何一丝慌乱，他只是坐在沙发上点了根烟，看着两个人在打游戏，除此之外没有再多一句解释。立香透过电视屏幕看着他的身影， “ 你是不是该送一下别人回家，天快黑了。 ”

“ 是吗？ ” 库丘林的声音很懒散， “ 也不是什么亲密关系，无所谓了。 ”

她的心里凉飕飕的，但还是佯装无事发生， “ 我看她来你家好几回了。 ”

“ 经常来我家也不能证明什么，我们不是那种关系。 ”

那又是什么关系呢？她有些狐疑， Lancer 发出了一声嗤笑， “asian fertile ？ ”

“ 我们没有上床。 ”

“ 你真是搞得一塌糊涂。 ”

库丘林居然沉默地没有回嘴， Lancer 看了看她， “ 立香，你希望库丘林去送她回家吗？ ”

当然是不希望。

但她不会说出来，她习惯在库丘林面前表演自己有多大度，多不在乎。

“ 感觉是社交礼仪，我只是提个意见。 ”

“ 哦， ”Lancer 发出了意味深长的声音， “ 我有点懂了。 ”

也不知道你懂了个什么，立香觉得莫名其妙。这一局结束后她觉得自己是时候回去了，毕竟还有作业要写。她和两个人说了再见，库丘林跟她道了晚安，关上房门后 Lancer 组了一个单人局，库丘林还在身后抽烟。

“ 我以为你们两个今天会有什么发展才喊立香过来的。 ”

“ 托你的福，我把快到手的猎物给气跑了，这个结局你满意吗？ ”

“ 怎么，吃着嘴里的还要看着别人碗里的了？我就知道你会萎掉，你的 asian fertile 应该早点治治。 ”

“ 你少在她面前说这些话， ” 库丘林一脚压在 Lancer 背上， “ 不许教坏我的小孩。 ”

“ 是你的，就来抢啊， ”Lancer 毫不在意地说道，颇有挑衅的意味， “ 有本事就和她上床呗，天天去酒吧认识亚裔妹子然后上床你算什么男人？找个替身这种手法也太低端了吧？ ”

“ 喂 ——”

“ 你放心，我对她没意思，也不会有意思， ”Lancer 很快抢过话， “ 但是这么跟你斗我还挺开心。 ”

“ 我们一家兄弟到底是哪里来的恶趣味看不得另一个兄弟好呢？ ”

“ 毕竟是劣根，没法治的。 ”

库丘林懒得计较了，没再说话，准备回房间休息。 Lancer 冷不丁地问了句， “ 喂，你是从什么时候开始的？ ”

“ 你想问什么？ ”

“ 什么时候开始对她有感觉的？ ”

库丘林侧过头看了他一眼， “ 你话很多。 ”

“ 不会是她初潮来时那个来找你的晚上吧？ ”

—— 他看到库丘林猛地一愣的身影，他就知道自己说对了。

果然，他们一家人都有着劣根，实在是太可耻了，原来是这个时候喜欢上的， Lancer 痛快地想着，那真是太背徳了。当然，他们家里人向来都喜欢乱来，这一点倒是不意外。


	2. Chapter 2

他是看着立香长大的，身为一个负责的邻居，两家人关系很要好。他躺在床上想了想，好像，立香七岁的时候，当时他还年轻，不过才十五岁，只是对新来的藏在父母身后的小妹妹表示了自己身为邻家哥哥的适度的关照。

立香有些认生，当时的他是这么想的，同样的年纪的小孩会对他说很多很多话，但是立香不怎么在他面前说话，也不会问他太多，只会偶尔他会帮忙接送她上下学时紧紧地牵着他的手不放开。自己的个头如同抽柳一般往上窜，在他眼里立香便永远都是那么一丁点的小孩，要低着头，蹲下身，且伸手能拍拍她一头蓬松的发。时间一长，他便也习惯和这个小孩踩着夕阳回家，小孩喜欢发呆，走着走着要停下来看日落，看火烧云，看晚霞，他只好陪着，也明白了她其实不是认生，只是对自己信任的人都是如此。他要做的，不过是在合适的时候对她伸出手，跟她说，立香，过来；立香，我在这；立香，要我抱你起来看烟花吗？

比如在她被父母训斥后，和好朋友闹矛盾后，被老师呵斥后，犯了不得了的错误后，她会跑来敲开他的家门，他别的兄弟开门后她便一溜烟跑到他房门后推开，从来不管他是否关上了门。他看着她泪眼汪汪的小姑娘，只是无奈地笑，拍拍自己床边的空位，跟她说过来。她就会像一只兔子一样跳到他怀里，可能会哭，用刚哭完后粘糊糊又软的声调跟他说发生了什么。他只是听着，抱着她。立香很懂事，很少会说气话，也很少抱怨，只是说如何如何。他知道只要等一些时日，这些事情都会被这个乖巧的小孩，又或者是他处理好。

家里的兄弟知道他们是亲密的，但是立香的父母不知道，用 Lancer 的话来说，要是立香爸妈知道你趁着她年纪小在那揩油，我保准你看不到明天的太阳 —— 是真的太亲近了，他们可以理所应当地睡在同一张床，理所应当得抱在一起，又理所应当地无声地分享起别的东西。十几岁的少年正是最猖狂的年纪，就连他自己都忘了当时自己交过多少女朋友，然而立香是他的底线，他对外宣称这是他的妹妹 —— 立香曾经跟她说过不喜欢某位女生，他没有多在意，直到某次把她领回家时，他无意看到了那位女生扇了她一巴掌，力度不大，声音也不大，也不至于会在她脸蛋上留下疤痕，但这已经足够引起他的怒火，他毫不犹豫地当着立香的面扇了回去，恶狠狠地叫她滚。

那是他第一次对女人动粗。他突然意识到，立香那么隐忍一个人，居然会主动表示出自己对某个人的反感，但是自己却直接把这件事忽略掉，以为只是小孩子不高兴。立香惊得说不出话来，但他看到她眼眶里的泪水在打转。

他扭头又扇了那女生一巴掌，问她这是第几次。女生捂着脸不敢置信地看着他， “ 她算是谁？你妹妹？你哪门子的妹妹？你们分明没有血缘关系！你宁愿护着你所谓的妹妹都不肯帮你女朋友！ ”

他问立香，她还做了些什么。立香只是摇摇头， “ 你别打了，真的很疼。 ”

那一瞬他知道他该打的人应该是他自己。

他放过了那个女生，那个女生临走前把他骂了一通，说他是人渣是变态， “ 说什么妹妹，你都他妈在放狗屁，你就继续自己骗自己吧！恋童癖！ ” 他只是一遍又一遍地看立香的脸蛋，问她为什么不和自己直接说，问她还有哪些地方，问她还疼不疼。他想道歉，他想弥补，只要她重新开心就好，什么他都可以干，她只是说，没关系，我没事了。

“ 是我不好，我应该信你的。 ”

立香背过身去。

“ 抱歉。 ”

“ 不是你的问题。 ”

她的声音有些哽咽，她深知这真的不是库丘林的问题，那个女生说的话一点都没错。她很突然地明白自己和库丘林之间有一道不可跨越的鸿沟，不仅仅是年龄和心智上的，还有更多她没有办法表达出来的，硬生生地把她和库丘林隔开。和他分开，是迟早的事，只是现在还小，她还有这个放肆的机会罢了。

库丘林抱住了她，他感觉到温热眼泪濡湿了他的衬衫，接着她似乎再也忍不住，大声啜泣起来，紧紧抱着库丘林，像只可怜的被雨淋湿的受伤了的小野兽。她哭完了一直在流眼泪，流个不停，眼睛肿得高高挂起，任他说什么都没法停下来，反而有加重的趋势。他只好一直抱着她，直到她累到睡着，他才换了件干净的衣服，一遍又一遍地抚摸她的脑袋，在她说梦话呓语时安抚她。

从此之后的很长一段时间，他没有再交任何女朋友。他跟弟弟 Berserker 说了这件事，要他帮个忙， Berserker 二话不说就找人把她弟弟的腿给打断了，女生的下场如何他没问，毕竟脏的不是她的手。很后来立香听 Lancer 说起，说是这个女生被逼到回乡下读书了。

当时她才接近 13 岁，只是觉得苦涩，且无处可倾诉这份苦涩。


	3. Chapter 3

库丘林的怀抱是她懵懂时期最可靠的港湾，她什么都不用说，库丘林便会拍拍自己身边的空位，他的身躯臂膀和圈出的小块温暖空间便是她的全部，她要做的只是跳进他的怀里，跟他诉说自己的苦恼。多幼稚都好，库丘林都会默默听着。她习惯了什么事都会先去找他，再去找爸爸妈妈，习惯了躺在他的怀里，习惯了和他一起睡觉。她知道男女有别，但是她觉得没关系，库丘林在她面前最邋遢的样子也顶多是穿着变大了的肥胖T恤和大裤衩，除此之外，他们似乎什么也没有。

彼时库丘林还是少年，个头如树一般长着，他的怀抱逐日变得结实有力，能轻易把瘦小的她整个圈起抱起，让她感觉可靠。这是同龄人没法给她的感受，她知道自己的任性应该有个限度，因此她没有再做出更多的越界行为。库丘林似乎也把照顾她当成是自己的义务，除此之外没有过多的想法，于是她在这块被两个人默认圈下的范围里画地为牢，肆意妄为又小心翼翼。

这一切直到库丘林带她印象中的第一任女朋友回家，父母对此感到开心，终于有一个好借口告诉自己的女儿，你不能总是这么打搅别人，库丘林现在又女朋友了。她隐约知道“女朋友”是一个什么概念，但是她还是不确定——是真的像书上或者电视剧里那般的存在吗？于是她开口问自己的父母和库丘林，“女朋友”是什么。库丘林只是揉揉她的脑袋，说你以后就会知道了，妈妈也是这样说的。

“那为什么库丘林有了女朋友，我就不能像以前那样去找他呢？”

她非常执拗地一定要问一个为什么出来，她只是觉得委屈，为什么事情会这样发生？为什么一切好端端的就出了“最好不要”再这么做？她一直盲目地认为，库丘林是她的。

“可是，我的宝贝，”母亲摸着她的脑袋，有些担忧，“没有谁是谁的啊，哪怕你和库丘林再怎么亲近，你们也各自拥有各自的生活。你该长大了，知道不能什么事都依赖着他，他也会很忙。”

“我不能，那他的女朋友为什么可以？”

母亲惊讶极了，一下子不知道要怎么解释——她快被这些她搞不懂的条条框框弄哭了，库丘林只是拉着她的手，似乎对她的孩子气习以为常，说没关系，想来找他的话还是能来的，就算他没空，他的弟弟们也能陪她，“都会像以前一样的。”父亲无奈而着急，觉得无论怎样立香都不应该继续这样麻烦库丘林，库丘林只是抱着她说没有关系。母亲只是保持沉默，片刻后还是说了句以后还是麻烦你了。Lancer看着她，拍拍她脑袋，对她笑了笑。

所幸她足够乖巧，每次的表现都让人挑不出毛病，她知道自己什么时候应该出现，什么时候应该回避，也知道库丘林有了女朋友所以她不会再得到那些她喜欢的拥抱和接触。久而久之，父母也对此睁一眼闭一眼，只是希望她别做太出格的行为。有时候明知道库丘林带了人，Lancer也会喊她过去。

直到她挨了那不算重的一巴掌，她觉得自己的世界天崩地裂，疼不在身而在心，疼得她忍不住整个人缩成一团好好的哭一场——事实上她也这么干了，库丘林的怀抱依旧温热，她以极其狼狈的方式赢得了这一切。长大后她会想起这一幕，她并不觉得自己无辜，也不觉得对方做得对。当时她在库丘林家里是因为库丘林邀请独自在家的她去吃晚饭，她很清楚自己吃完饭后应该离去，她也打算这么做，一直把自己的存在感降低，尽可能不做声响。对方可能是觉得她碍眼，又或者别的原因，但是她不是不能理解想要占有一个人的欲望。所以这一巴掌到底是意味着什么，她也说不清。但她觉得自己仿佛一个狗血电视剧里的标配白莲花小三，娇弱地赢得了一切。

真恶心。

她唾弃她自己，对自己无比恶毒——那不是她想要的，更不是以这种方式。然而库丘林并不是会轻易许下承诺的人，她很早便发现了这一点，孩子气的事情他自然能揽下，因此小时候会觉得他是天不怕地不怕的大哥哥，他从未对任何一段关系做过允诺，承认过什么，又或者只是很客气地打交道，留了个空还拒回去，让人得不到一点甜头。对她也是如此，看似亲密，但其实他们只是普通的邻居。

她知道库丘林急于补偿她，她自觉尴尬地躲开，毕竟这件事根本说不清，Lancer和Prototype知道这件事后只是面面相觑，说不出个所以然。也罢，为什么她非要执着于这些无谓的东西呢？她只觉得今年的夏天闷热而冗长，蝉鸣不绝，一片乌云罩在她的心头，阳光无法进来，她的思虑也无法消除。所幸那会她要升入中学，一切变得忙碌，她开始认识新的人，和他们相处，很认真很努力地学习和上课，参加各种各样的社团，休息的时候也会去补习班，她的心没有安顿过，但是只要看上去足够忙碌，她觉得会慢慢好起来，起码她的确觉得自己心情好了不少。女子棒球部的训练总是要到很晚，她累得连挪动身子的力气都没有，躺在草坪上直到天黑才磨磨蹭蹭地才打算回家。出了校门第一个看到的人是库丘林，她脏兮兮得很，看到他下意识地往后退了一步，抓住了自己的裙摆。库丘林叼着烟，很深很深地吸了一口，给她掏了一块手帕，叫她去洗把脸。她垂着头接过，找了个水池把脸洗干净。她把手帕带在身上，两个人一前一后地走在回家路上。库丘林皮鞋跟的声音从她耳后传来，夜幕中她整颗心都在颤抖，觉得身后之人永远不可及，她也不可能会再次拥抱。

“立香。”

她停了下来，库丘林走到她身旁，她不敢和他直视，只是看着身边的男人穿着上班用的一整套笔挺的西装——她幻想过库丘林穿西装的场景，如今他就这么站在自己跟前，她却没有欣赏的勇气，只是那么几眼，她敢确定他一定很好看。

她还在等着，等着库丘林接下来要说的话。

“立香，你长大了。”

噢。

他的语气似乎在感慨，又像在陈述一个简单的事实。她抓紧了书包的肩带，不知道他为什么要跟自己说这个。

“还没有。”

“嗯？”

“还没有长大。”

她看着自己的运动鞋，很小声地说了那么一句。库丘林似乎在笑，伸手摸了摸她脑袋，“是吗，那这句话留到以后再说好了。”

她觉得自己的心在滴血，疼到发胀酸涩，下一秒就能蔓延全身让她瘫痪在今日的夜晚。

“为什么不肯看我一眼？”

她觉得眼泪都快出来了，但是她不想，她不想在库丘林面前哭，她不知道这些小心思是从何而来，只是觉得难受，偏要在他面前倔一把，于是扭头就大步往前走。库丘林被她留在原地，之后才慢悠悠地赶上来，他们在一个路口重新相遇。她在赌气，绿灯到了她也没有迈开步子，是库丘林虚握着她的手腕领着她过去。

“已经很晚了，你父母联系不到你过来找我，问我知不知道你在哪，我说我会把你领回去的，他们等你很久了，不要让他们担心，回家记得说自己为什么这么晚回家。”

一板一眼，真不愧是她的哥哥。

她没有说话，任由接下来的一路都是库丘林这么牵着她回去。直到快到家门口的时候，库丘林捏着她的肩，单腿蹲下来和她平视——不，现在的她已经比蹲着的他高那么一些了，他似乎思索了很久，轻轻皱着自己好看的眉，“立香，答应我一件事。”

“嗯？”

“不管别人怎么说你，或者怎么对你，都不要对自己的行为产生任何怀疑，然后怪罪在自己身上。在我看来，你没有做错任何事。”

库丘林的手从她的肩膀滑下，重新握住她的手。她不知该如何是好，直到库丘林跟她道了晚安，她进了家门。回家打开手机发现接连几十个未接来电，先是自己父母的，接着全都是库丘林的，她往下划，屏幕上都是他的名字，仿佛是她心里的投影仪，照出一切这世上她在乎的事物。父母又急又气，跟她说这次一定要好好谢谢库丘林。她睡在柔软的床上，想了很多，想了很久，只是编辑了一条很简短的短信：抱歉，谢谢你。

她盯着手机，不知不觉睡着了。第二天醒来看到库丘林的回复，也是很短的两条。

——没事。  
——早点休息。

她呆坐了好一会儿，在输入框来来回回打了十几次早安，最后还是没有发出去的勇气。她咬咬唇，把短信给删掉了。

一切如旧。

十三岁的生日如期而至，然而她要备考，连庆祝都省下，邻居一家人送的礼物她都没来得及拆开，然而还有更大的一份在随后的几天到来。她小腹隐隐作痛了一天，不觉得有些什么，棒球部的训练也照常参加，晚上的时候还和部里的朋友出去吃了个饭。回家洗澡时看到一团又一团的棕褐色在自己的内裤上，她惊恐万分，觉得这一切糟糕透顶，甚至不知道该干什么。她跑去妈妈的衣橱，蹩脚地实践着自己在生理课上学过的理论，换上了干净的睡裙，接着光着脚急切地拍开了隔壁家的家门。她应该打电话给自己的妈妈，跟她说这件事，然后知道该如何处理，但是她没有，她唯一想到的人只是库丘林。开门的人是Prototype，他被泪眼汪汪的立香吓到，还没来得及问她怎么了，她已经进了屋子在敲自家大哥的房门，房门没有锁，他看到立香睡裙的一角消失在门缝里。

库丘林在睡觉，或者说是刚睡下，但他很快被这不小的动静惊醒，他撑起身子听着她带着哭腔颤抖着说出的字眼。可能是还没睡醒，他只是像她小时候那样，拍了拍床边的空位，跟她说过来。她一片混乱，下意识去钻那个由库丘林体温和被窝支撑起的温暖的巢穴，库丘林抱着她，他结实的后背就在自己的身后。她呼吸都是紊乱的，库丘林似乎很累，只是闭着眼将睡未睡，一只手让她枕着，另一只手绕到她小腹上，轻柔地帮她搓着。她本来抽抽嗒嗒，很快安静下来，在他无声的安抚下进入了梦乡。

一早醒来她不负众望把库丘林的床单弄得一团糟，还有自己白色的睡裙，短小的卫生巾显然没法兜住她初潮的第一夜。她羞得耳尖都在发红，库丘林没有怪罪她，只是给了她一件足够大的外套，足以遮住她下半身的尴尬，让她回家，一个人处理掉了床单和被套。第二天她依旧疼痛难忍，向学校请了假，几次下来总算找到了窍门，一个人躺在自己床上，一动不想动，觉得一切都源源不断地从自己身体流出，自己快要死掉。然而又是库丘林过来安抚过分害怕的她，给她找来止痛药，她还因此得到了一个从未得到过的晚安吻。

“立香，你长大了，不再是小女孩了。”

“我不想长大。”她想哭，太疼了，她从来没想过长大会是这样的疼痛——那还不如不要长大好了，她赌气地想着，小时候那样也没什么不好的，起码她还能理所应当地享受库丘林给予的一切。  
“但是我们没有别的选择，小姑娘，”他笑着安抚被窝里的她，又重复了一遍，“你长大了。”


End file.
